


Chasing the Wind

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowboy!Harry, Horseback Riding, M/M, Riding, Smut, animal lover!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry met Louis, he will find that he'd rather ride a different type of stallion, one with blue eyes, tattoos, and a picturesque arse any day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> extended summary:
> 
> Harry is a cowboy who lives on a ranch and earns his keep taking care of the horses. His absolute favorite feeling in the world is riding atop a stallion, the wind whipping his curls about. When the original owner of the ranch goes broke and is forced to sell it, Harry is devastated. That is, until he meets the lovely new owner, Louis Tomlinson (and his parents, but really, who even notices them anyway?). And maybe, just maybe, Harry will find he'd rather ride a different type of stallion, one with blue eyes, tattoos, and a picturesque arse any day.

 

 

The sound of the gallop created by the stallion echoed through my mind, it made everything different in there. The feel of the soft hair from where my hands rubbed against, was my heaven. The stallion, who I called Rio, picked up speed as I nudged him with the heel of my boot. The wind flowed through my hair and the gallop, I could feel my hair bounce on my shoulders. It was the only feeling that I loved when I needed time to myself. I always loved to ride stallions, it was a second nature to me, behind my music that I tend to write.

Rio stopped and I pulled him back to take in the scenery. I leaned down and sort of hugged Rio, and he breathed loudly, as if he was comfortable with me doing this. I remember when I first got him, he was very unstable since he was found wandering on the side of the road. It took me five months until he was comfortable with the saddle on his back and then even longer for me to be able to ride him. But, I couldn’t be happier because he’s mine and no one elses.

I nudged him again and he turned to take off in the gallop I trained him to master. We got back to the ranch and I noticed a car that I’ve never seen before in the driveway. I took the saddle off of him, and I brushed him just like always. I got in front of him and went into my back pocket and took out some peppermints. He ate them right up as I ran my hands over his soft coat around his head.

I locked up his stall and I went towards the house only to see someone walk out with folders. I saw Michael and his wife, Catherine, look at me before they just shook their heads and walked inside. My eyebrows furrowed and I walked the rest of the way into the house, I was going to ask what was going on.

“Mike, what’s going on?”

“We’re broke, they are forcing us to sell to the highest bidder.”

“But, how is that possible?”

“I really don’t know, I wish I could tell you.”

“I have money saved up, I could help you.”

“No, you keep that money and get your own ranch one day.”

“But-” “No but’s Harry, we’ll be fine. Don’t you worry, okay?” Michael walked over and kisses my forehead lightly before Catherine did the same. They were like parents to me, since I left home when I came out to my parents and it was clear that they didn’t want me. Michael and Catherine found me and told me that they didn’t care what I did or who I was, just never to wake them up if I brought someone home. But, to this day I haven’t brought anyone home because I don’t want to, well at least not yet.

Both of them walked up the stairs, probably off to bed since it was getting a bit late. I sighed and decided to make tea and some soup. Maybe if I made it fast enough, I could bring it up to them. It took me 15 minutes to make everything and I put two bowls and two cups with tea and soup on to the tray. I put some bread into the soup slightly and I made my way up to their room. The door was open and I peered my head inside, “Hey, I thought I’d make you guys something to eat.”

I walked into the room and set the tray onto the bed where they were sitting, “Thank you for everything Harry, we wouldn’t have been able to get through a lot without you.”

Harry almost cried, “It wasn’t ever a problem. Good night and enjoy.”

“Night Harry.” I walked back downstairs and I sat at the table and ate alone.

 

**

The next couple of weeks were hell, literally. The only people I liked to call family, left leaving me alone on the ranch for a few days until the new owners arrived. Rio wasn’t cooperating with anything that I tried to do, and I didn’t know why.

I was just about to scream until a voice broke my angry whispers, “Well, it looks like someone like’s to talk to themselves.” The voice startled me and my head hit the shelf that I was currently under. I rubbed at my head and hissed at the pain.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you to not to sneak up behind someone while their head is under a shelf?”

“I think so, but I never listen so I don’t really bother.” I finally looked up and my eyes went wider at the lad before me. He was in a pair of black boot cut jeans, his bright blue boots peeking out from the bottom, and the black polo shirt that showed off his chiseled arms.

I chuckled and went back to what I was doing, “So, what are you doing?”

“Rio kicked out his stall last night and almost tore off his hoof.”

“That would have been bad, that happened to one of the horses I used to ride, he was in so much pain and I felt like nothing I did helped.”

I sort of felt sad all of a sudden, “But, was he fine after it healed?”

“Ohh yeah, but it did take him almost a year to get back to having people ride him.”

“And this is the reason why I am doing what I am doing, so please if you are just going to stand there and not help me, by all means go and get familiar with the ranch.”

“I want to help though.”

“What about your boots, wouldn’t want to get them dirty, right?”

The lad chuckles, “I couldn’t care less my parents bribe me with new ones every month. Anyways, I’m Louis.”

I got up from the position and moved my hat that was placed on my head to get a better look at the lad, “I’m Harry, the keeper of the horses.”

“So, Harry is there anyone else on the ranch I should meet?”

“Well, there were other people here but they all left when the original owners left, but I couldn’t leave Rio; he’s my baby.” I turned and saw Rio looking right at him.

“I see, well maybe I could help you and in return you could teach me everything you know about horses.”

“But, what else do you have to offer?”

Louis walked up to me and whispered, “Well I’m a good ride, if you know what I mean.” Louis winked before he swung his hips as he walked out of the barn.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind and turned to Rio who was eying me, “Don’t give me that look.”

Rio humped to get my attention, “What?” He snorted as if he was trying to tell me what to do, “I just met the lad and you want me to do that to him?” He jumped up and it looked as if he nodded his head, “Rio, you are one dirty horse.”

He humphed as if he was saying, “You are rude.”

“Sorry, I love you Rio, but seriously I just met him.”

I watched as his eyes turned toward me so I knew he was looking at me, “Fine, fine. He’s hot alright!” Rio went crazy and I knew he was waiting for me to say something like that. I started to laugh and I knew that Rio had my best at heart. As soon as he calmed down I went and hugged him, he seriously was all I needed in life.

**

“Okay, so to know where they are looking, you have to look at their ears?”

“Yes, wherever their ears are pointing is where they are looking.”

“That’s cool, let me try to get him to look at me,” Louis stood in front of me and he started to click his tongue behind his teeth to get Rio’s attention, “Rio, bud, come here,” Louis spoke softly and I watched as he turned his ears to where Louis was calling him. He humphed and walked a bit closer to Louis and bowed his head down as if he was telling Louis to pet him, so he did. Once Louis was able to get that close to Rio, his smile was different, it wasn’t like his usually forced smiles, it was a genuine happy smile. Today I saw what horses did to Louis, it made him a different person and I was happy to see that.   
  
“You really love horses don’t you?”

Louis looked to him and nodded, “I’ve always loved animals and people always told me that when I was around them I was a different person. I could have been having a shit day, but once someone put an animal in front of me, they changed me. I really don’t know how to explain it, I never could. And there was this one time where I found a stray dog, he was the meanest thing that you’d ever see, but as soon as I crouched down to his level, he was different. Everyone was dumbfounded that someone like me was able to get him to change.”

“Are you like Dr. Doolittle or Eliza Thornberry?”

“I wish, but no I cannot talk to animals. But, it would be cool though.”

“Yeah, so what happened to the dog?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Louis turns and whistles loudly, not a minute later a little dachshund came strolling in, with his tail wagging a mile a minute, and Louis picked him up. The little thing licked him all over his face and I cooed at the site.

“So, you’re saying that this little guy was really mean?”

“I wouldn’t lie, he was badly abused and his owner treated him like shit, so he adapted to that living environment, well until he escaped.”

“Wow, you would never know, he looks so happy.”

“He does, wanna hold him?” I nodded eagerly, “Harry this is Nicky.” As soon as the little guy was placed into my arms my face was covered in dog kisses. I laughed and I saw Louis give me this look like he was pleased that he didn’t bite my face off.

“Okay, Nicki, I think he gets it.” Nicky barked and it was the cutest thing ever. I moved him into my arms, holding him like a baby, and started to scratch under his chin and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my arm. And he soon fell asleep in my arms, and Louis chuckled.

“You know, you’re the first person he’s cozied up to this fast.”

“I must have the magic touch.”

“Probably,” Louis motioned for me to come and I started to follow him. He led me to a small bed in his room and motioned for me to carefully set Nicky onto it. He burrowed his way under the covers and went back to sleep.

Louis and I just stood there and it got really awkward, “So, maybe I should go lock up the barn before Rio gets loose.”

“Yeah, and Harry?” I turned around and Louis grabbed my wrist to pull me up to him. He gets onto his tippy toes and kisses me straight on the lips, “Thank you.”

I stumbled out of his room, with a red face, and I got lost in my thoughts as I made dinner.

 

**

“Harry, I have a proposition for you?” I was, as always, working with Rio and I stopped to get a good look at what Louis wanted me for.

“What is it Lou?”

“So, you know how I told you that I have a way with animals?” I nodded in agreement, “Well, there was this add for a horse that needed a home and said that she was abused badly and she needs training badly.”

“Okay, so what’s in it for me?”

“Well, one you could get a companion for Rio,” who in response humphed in agreement, “You can get another horse to train and then in return I can help you.”

“Help me with what? I’m the one who’s going to have to physically train while you watch.”

Louis walks over, “Well for starters I could help you with that problem you always have when I’m around,” He points down and see’s the slight boner that I was sporting. He walks away and laughs loudly.

I groan and rub my hands over my face. I turn to Rio and he’s eying me, “I know what you’re thinking and you are really one dirty horse.”

Rio snorted and I couldn’t help my laugher, “Rio, do you see what he does to me? Imagine actually going through with it.” Rio humphed and I just shook my head. Maybe the horse was right, I always loved to ride on top of a stallion, but maybe it’s time for me to ride something else.


	2. part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for the ending.

 

 

The plan was set, the plan for Harry to ride that fine piece of ass. He wasn’t going to literally put himself onto Louis, but make it subtle with his plan. He just needed to get Rio on board and then everything will be all good.

 

**

 

“So, Rio, you like my plan?” Harry asked Rio, and yes he was talking to a horse, but horses can keep your secrets with them safely. Rio huffed and kicked his feet up, “I take that as a yes. So, you need to help me with one part.”

Rio’s head nodded quickly and Harry smiled brightly, “What I need you to do is try to get Louis’ attention, which shouldn’t be too hard, and then you have to make him follow you and then I’ll attack him,” Rio’s eyes narrowed in, “I don’t mean like hurt him, attack him with my lips you oaf.” Harry smiles at Rio’s movements, if someone ever tried to tell Harry that horses couldn’t understand you, he’d use Rio as his example; he understands him more than anyone he’s ever known.

“How about a nice late afternoon ride?” Harry asked as he moved his hands over Rio’s nose. Rio’s head nods up and down, “Well, good because after this you’re going to help me train Rosie, alright?”

Rio just huffs, “Don’t do that, you’ll never know she may like you back.” Harry placed the saddle on Rio’s back and made sure that it was secure before hoping on up. Rio didn’t move, “Come on buddy, I remember the look you gave her when she first fought her way in.” Rio just huffed before he started to move, his hoofs clicking on the floor boards.

Harry grabbed his hat and slipped it on, “Alright, show me what you’ve got.” With that Harry nudged his boot against Rio and they took off. Harry laughed loudly as the feeling he always loved came back to him. The wind, the smell of the afternoon air, the vibrations as Rio galloped away, literally everything.

They made it to the waters edge where the tree’s opened up to reveal the vast open space that was ahead of them, “Imagine what’s out there, maybe one day we could go and explore.” Rio’s head nods, “It could be us two for a day, I know how much you love it when we spend time together.” Rio’s head nodded and Harry smiled.

“Alright, buddy, we gotta get back and see what we have in store for us with Rosie.” Rio turned and took off into a fast gallop.

 

**

 

“Alright, Harry, this is Rosie.” Louis showed Harry a chestnut colored horse, Harry frowned because she was covered in scars and one of her eyes had a scar that went right over it. “She’s been badly abused and she can only see fully from one eye, but I’m sure with your welcoming touch she will be able to accomplish anything.”

Harry nodded and he got closer to her and all she did was back up, completely terrified of men. “Rosie, sweetie, there’s no need to be afraid,” Harry extended out his arm as he slowly approached her and she still kept going back into the corner, “I won’t hurt you, don’t worry. You can even ask Rio, I never laid a hand on him to hurt him.” Rio huffed in reply and Harry smiled as Rio tried to help.

But, Rosie didn’t budge, “Lou, let out Rio for me?” Harry didn’t turn around but he heard Lou’s boots against the wooden floor and a low creak from opening the door to Rio’s stall. Rio walks over to Harry and nuzzled his head into Harry.

Harry turned slightly and rubbed his hand over the spot that made Rio’s back leg kick, almost like a dog. Harry didn’t look over to Rosie, he didn’t want her to think that he would intimidate her.

After a few more minutes Harry heard the sound of hoofs moving on the wood, but he still didn’t take his eyes off of Rio. He smiled as he whispered into Rio’s ear, “It’s working.”

A few more steps Rosie leaned her head down, waiting for Harry to pet her. He moved from Rio and gently placed his hand onto Rosie. “That a girl,” Rosie huffed and moved closer as she liked the way that Harry was touching her.

“Wow Harry, who knew you’d literally have the magic touch,” Louis spoke from the side, having moved to Rio and brushing his mane.

“I guess it’s just a gift.” Harry looked into her eyes and he knew she was looking at her, “Baby girl, I’ll never hurt you, will you trust me?” Rosie’s ears moved around the room and then back to Harry, but she didn’t make any noise, “You don’t have to trust me now, but I’ll make sure that no one hurts you ever again.” Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her softly and he felt her relax into his embrace.

Louis looked on with admiration, and thought to himself, maybe one day Harry will have his own barn that is purposely for helping the abused and forgotten horses. Louis smiles because he knows that’s what will most likely happen if Harry has anything to do with it.

Harry let go and stepped back as did Rio and Louis. Harry gave Rosie water and food before getting her into her stall, which was much bigger than most stalls, but he wanted her to feel as safe as possible.

“I think that’s enough for today, let her get used to us and then we can start with everything else. Maybe we can even get a hold of a veterinarian to look at her eye.”

Louis nodded, “My father’s best mate is a veterinarian, so I’m sure he could come and look at her.”

Harry smiles, “Okay, but let’s get him out here sooner rather than later, wouldn’t want her to completely lose her eyesight.”

“Alright, I’ll go have a chat with him and then I’ll get back to you.” Louis walks away and Harry just eyes his bum until Rio nudges him.

“What?” Rio looks at him and all Harry did was blush, “Let’s get you cleaned up and then into your stall.” Harry walks over and pulls off his shirt and tucks it into the back of belt before grabbing the hose and a bucket filled with soapy water and a giant sponge.

Harry hoses Rio down first before he uses the sponge to get the dirt off of his legs and even picks it out from his hooves. It doesn’t take him that long to do this, but sometimes Rio doesn’t cooperate, luckily this time he’s doing good.

“Hey, Harr-” Louis came in only to cut off his words when he got a good luck at Harry’s chest. He eyed him up and down and licked at his lips.

Harry looked him, “What? cat got your tongue?” he winked at him.

Louis straightened up, coughing before speaking, “My father called him and he said that he’ll be out here tomorrow to check up on Rosie.”

“That’s great, thank you.” Harry went back to finishing with Rio and he noticed that Louis was still there, “Is something wrong?”

“Nope,” Louis spoke as he popped his lips at the end of his reply.

Harry shook his head, “Then help me get his under belly instead of you standing there looking at me.”

Louis blushed but walked forward and help him.

They didn’t know how it happened, but Harry ended up getting Louis with the hose and then soon they were sopping wet. Rio was already put back in his stall and he was watching Harry and Louis have a water fight.

Then somehow Harry slipped and took Louis down with him. With Louis on top of him, his cock was already hardening and Lou just looked at him.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and Louis didn’t waste anymore time before he pressed his lips to Harry’s instantly deepening the kiss. They were moving their lips against each other and Louis finally pressed his hips against Harry’s, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths.

Harry broke the kiss, “I don’t know about you, but I’m not fond of doing this while they watch.”

Louis laughed, “Only you, of course you’ll be embarrassed to do this in front of the horses.”

Harry slapped Louis playfully and just pouts, “If you don’t get off of me and we’re in your room in the next five minutes you’ll get off yourself.”

Louis quickly gets up off of Harry and pulls him up too. He grabs his arm and pulls him as he runs into the house, lucky that both of Lou’s parents went out for the night and won’t be back until really late.

They run up the stairs, kissing each other here and there before stumbling into Lou’s room. They pulled off each other’s clothes, groaning when Harry’s jeans were a hassle to get off.

Now they were completely bare and rutting against each other, “Fuck, Lou, I want to ride you,” Harry let out a loud moan, “I’ve wanted to ride you since I laid eyes on you. So, I can I ride you?”

Louis’ groaned, “Yes, you can ride me.”

Harry smirks before making Louis roll over and Harry straddle his hips. He grabs the lube that was left out on the bedside table and lubes up three of his fingers before turning around with his back to Louis. He inserts the first finger and Louis just eyes it, he could already see that Harry was falling apart.

“Come on baby, you can do it, add another one,” Louis spoke softly and watched as Harry inserted the second finger.

He started to thrust them harder and he soon added his third finger, “Fuck, Louis.” He didn’t want to wait any longer, he slipped out his fingers and reached behind him to grab Louis’ length. He nudged it against his hole and started to move down, taking in his length.

Louis’ hands went to Harry’s waist as Harry inched his way down. Harry stopped about halfway to let out the breath that he was holding in before completely thrusting down. “Fuck.”

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ knees as he got used to the stretch and then he started to bounce on Louis’ shaft. It felt amazing, euphoric and nothing he’s ever felt before. Louis would have wanted to see Harry’s face, but he likes the view that he’s getting from his shaft disappearing inside of Harry in each bounce.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Lou,” Harry leaned back as he started to quicken up his pace. Louis took this as the initiative to press his feet flat on the bed and thrust up. Harry’s eyes widened and he moaned louder and bounced quicker.

Harry wanted Lou to see him when he fell apart so he quickly turned himself around without losing the connection, “Hi,” He whispered.

“Hello, having fun?”

Harry nodded before he started up again and not much longer Harry was shooting his load in between them. Louis thrusted up a few more times before he came deep inside of Harry. Harry slumped on top of Lou and stood there until their breathing evened out.

Harry hissed at the oversensitivity as Louis picked him up off of his flaccid cock. Louis grabbed one of his shirts off from the floor and wiped themselves off as best that he could.

“Sleep now, shower later.”

 

**

 

After that day, things changed for the better. Louis and Harry would end up training Rosie to the best that she could be. She never lost her eyesight, with the help from the vet she lived a wonderful and happy life.

As for Rio, he ended up with the horse of his dreams, Rosie, and they went on to having some babies of their own before they passed away. But, that wasn’t for almost another ten years, and Harry was the one who found him, it was a sad day.

What about Harry and Louis? Well, you can easily find them at their very own therapeutic riding barn just down the road from Louis’ father’s ranch. After much negotiations, Louis’ father agreed to letting them do just that. Harry is the one who trains the horses that are saved from being slaughtered or abused, whichever he takes them all. Let’s not forget the wonderful children who come daily to get a chance to ride the amazing horses.

And Louis, he just sits back and watches his husband in action.

You know, even though Harry always thought about being able to chase the wind, there was one thing he never had to chase after and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
